GoldieTrap Bloopers!
by Springtrap Prime
Summary: G'DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY and welcome the GoldieTrap Season one bloopers! Here we're going to pretend the story was done by actors and how they stuffed up their rolls just for fun.
1. Ch 1,2,3

**(G'DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY and welcome the GoldieTrap Season one bloopers! Here we're going to pretend the story was done by actors and how they stuffed up their rolls just for fun. Now the actual series, not by acting and all that this is just for laughs because its Christmas and I wanted to do something fun while I wait for an idea for GoldieTrap season 3. Here we go!)**

 **GoldieTrap Chapter one bloopers**

Springtrap picked up the phone.

"What is it?" he asked. Suddenly a huge belch was heard.

"Omg! Sorry!" Bonnie said on the other end.

"That's not your line." Springtrap laughed.

.

Springtrap sat down, but missed the chair and landed straight on his butt.

"Oww."

"Cut!" Springtrap Prime laughed.

"Maybe actually get the chair next time?" Goldie giggled.

"No kidding." Springtrap grumbled as he rubbed his sore behind.

.

Springtrap stepped outside, he lived in the quiet countryside now where he can be alone. He walked out to the woods to grab his wood stock until a bird flew over and pooped on his head.

"Seriously?!" Springtrap yelled as the whole cast laughed very hard.

.

Springtrap tried to make the trip look real, but he kept kicking Goldie.

"Oowww." Goldie groaned.

"Sorry!" Springtrap said as he kissed his cheek. Goldie rubbed the bruise on his hip.

"It's okay."

.

 **Chapter 2**

"Hi!" He exclaimed, excited to see who saved him. The rabbit, Springtrap, jumped at the sudden noise and actually fell down the stairs.

"Ow." Springtrap mumbled.

"Are you okay!?" Goldie asked worriedly while the others laughed.

.

"Springtrap." He grumbled. Goldie took a proper look at Springtrap, he wore a black jumper with navy blue jeans, which were a bit torn in areas. His fur was matted with extra on his head which almost covered his right eye that had a scar across it. His right ear was torn in half as well as his body was covered in scars.

"Springtrap. Your fly is down." Springtrap went bright red and pulled his zipper up.

"Cut!" Springtrap Prime laughed.

"Nah, I think we should keep that!" Vincent said.

"No!" Springtrap yelled.

.

"Springtrap. Do those scars hurt?" Goldie asked, Springtrap shook his head.

"Yes." They both went quiet.

"That's not my line is it?" Goldie laughed as Springtrap slapped himself.

.

"Is it lonely out here by yourself?" Goldie asked.

"Yes. Oh dang it I did it again!" Springtrap laughed.

.

"I don't really want friends." He said. Goldie gasped.

"But you got a friend in me." Goldie sang.

"Cut!" Springtrap Prime laughed.

"Not your line Golds." Springtrap said. Goldie: just giggled.

.

He poured the boiling liquid into the mugs and accidently dropped the kettle.

"Oh come on!" Springtrap yelled as hot water spilled.

"Are you okay?" Goldie asked.

"We need new floors!" Springtrap replied.

.

 **Chapter 3**

Goldie continued to cry like this until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his fragile frame, he gave a gasp in freight and punched Springtrap in the face.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Goldie said as he wiped blood off Springtrap's nose

"Did you forget that cue?" He asked.

"Yeah." Goldie replied.

.

"Now don't cry at the storm." Springtrap growled.

"I'll try. Goodnight." Goldie waited for a reply but instead heard a huge burp.

"Springtrap!" Everyone laughed.

"Sorry." Springtrap said.

"I told you not to eat that taco haha." Goldie said.

 **(Okay, hope you liked the bloopers of the first 3 chapters. Hopefully I can get more stuff done later on. Later mates.)**


	2. Ch 4,5,6,7,8

**Sir Sandwich: Lolz when Springtrap has his fly down it's like going to school and presenting in front of the whole class with your fly down... poor Springtrap..lolz.**

 **Well this was funny and nice and yeah hope you have a good day/night and keep up the good progress.**

 **Me: Hehe, yeah it was inspired when my friend tried to chat up a girl, with his fly down. Funny as hell.**

 **The477Crew: this is really funny XD**

 **Me: glad you like it**

 **FXcypressXF: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I was laughing so hard when I read this! Keep up the good work!**

 **Me: hehe I'll try my best**

 **Neon lololol: In all honesty there was this 1 time I was roleplaying with 3 of my friends, at one point 2 of them had to be in the kitchen, I had to be crying alone in a room and the other girl had to act as though she passed by and heard me cry. I legit forgot that part and when she crept behind and hugged me I swung my arm and punched her in the face. Her tooth came out- they still mock me about that time to this date XD**

 **Me: just wow Neo. Just wow.**

 **Professer Kitten: More Springtrap D*CK!**

 **Me: *throws naked Springtrap at PK* there you go.**

 **(to chapter 4!)**

Goldie woke up from a happy dream:

 _"Springtrap!" Goldie gave a happy giggle as he jumped into the rabbit's arms._

 _"Hello my Goldie bear." Springtrap said. He sat down and set Goldie on his lap. Instead of staying to script Goldie stood back up._

"Cut." Springtrap Prime said in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Springtrap asked, Goldie just giggled and pointed down, Springtrap looked and blushed madly.

"Why me…?"

.

"Springtrap?" He called.

"Springtrap?" Again, he started walking down stairs.

"Springtrap!?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Goldie yelled in fright and fell down the stairs.

"Owww!" He cried as a large gash bled from his shin. Springtrap gripped his chest again in pain as he walked out the kitchen.

"Goldie!?" He went to run to Goldie but tripped and went through the wall.

"Are you okay!?" Goldie asked in worry. Springtrap only gave a thumbs up through the wall.

.

"NO!" Springtrap awoke sweating, Goldie though at fallen asleep and punched Springtrap right in the face in fright. Springtrap gave a grunt in pain.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Goldie said, and he rubbed Springtrap's soon to be black eye.

(Chappie 5)

"What we having!?" He exclaimed.

"Why are you always so happy about everything?" He questioned.

"I'm high on drugs!" Everyone stared at Goldie.

"Not my line..." He said, the rest of the cast just laughed.

(chap 6)

"What's this?" Goldie tilted Springtrap's head up, a scar across his throat.

"W-what? Springtrap did you…"

"No, I fell on a rock." Springtrap said with a laugh.

"Can you stick to the script!?" Springtrap Prime begged.

(chappie 7)

Springtrap put on a black vest with a silver collar, bearing his scarred but quite muscular arms, he changed his black tights and suddenly felt someone grab his butt.

"Goldie we're not that far into the story yet." Springtrap said until he heard purring.

"Babe stop messing up the story!"

"But I wanna touch his-!" Professor Kitten was pulled off by Springtrap Prime and dragged back to the director's seats as Springtrap stared like 'wtf just happened?'

.

"Decided what you want?" He asked, Goldie smiled and looked at the menu.

"I'll have the fried chicken with an egg and chips. Can I have a chocolate milkshake too please?" Goldie said. Jeremy nodded.

"I WANT PIZZA!" Professor Kitten yelled.

"OMG BABE STOP!" SP said while drinking his own chocolate milk.

Springtrap and Goldie just stared.

"Why did SP bring PK along?" Springtrap asked.

"To look at your butt." Goldie replied.

"Oh." Springtrap said, slightly disturbed.

.

"Hello cutie." Goldie jumped at that voice. He turned around to see another bear, his fur was all orange with a black shirt and jeans. He was full of huge muscles, but they looked far to over the top. Unlike Springtrap's which suited him perfectly.

"What?" Goldie asked. The bear towered over him, then he slipped on a puddle of what he hopes is water.

(ch 8)

The little bear yawned and fell asleep to the sound of Springtrap's heart beating. Springtrap soon fell asleep with him.

 _"You know he's in danger… yet you still keep him here." The voice mocked._

Springtrap wasn't ready for that and in fright he kicked Vincent right in the balls. The purple man screamed in pain and dropped to the floor.

 **(Okie I'm out of ideas for a bit so I'm gonna end it there.**

 **PK: SPRINGTRAP!**

 ***Grabs him* no. Later mates)**


End file.
